Vivid Memories
by Little Bang
Summary: Amy relives the past and misses a lost love man I suck at Summaries
1. Chapter 1

Ami sat in her room, once again, with her knees held to her chest as silent sobs escaped from her mouth. This had become a regular occurrence since she had begun getting her memories back from the Silver Millennium. The memories had been bad enough when she remember hazily the last moments of the Moon Kingdom, but as time went on the memories started to get more vivid and to go further back in time. It wasn't so much the memories of the Moon Kingdoms last hours, as it is the memories of a lost love, which made her sit there and cry every night. The memories of a love, that had brought her such happiness and such sorrow. All that changed upon that fateful day the Silver Millennium came to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope that you all are enjoying the story so far. I would love it if you could let me know what you think of it. Oh and by the way I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

The final hours of the Silver Millennium...

Princess Ami ran down the palace halls trying not to fall as the palace floors shook beneath her already trembling legs. "Princess Serenity" Ami called as she ran around a corner. "Lita, Raye, Mina, where are you?" Ami tried franticly to find the other girls.

As she ran into the palace gardens, Ami was faced with the most horrifying sight she had ever seen. Everything beyond the palace walls stood in complete chaos and the palace barely looked better than that. With her feet frozen in place by shock, she stood there for a moment. All that beauty and happiness was lost to the Moon Kingdom. _It truly will be if you do not hurry and find Serenity. _Ami shook her head to try to get that horrific scene out of her sight and clear her head. She took another look and noticed flames shooting up in the sky. _Mars! Time to end this. _

Ami held up her transformation pen and yelled, "Mercury Power!" Then she was surrounded in a swirl of blue shimmering light. When the light finally faded there stood Sailor Mercury. Mercury took off at a dead run to where she had seen Mars' fire. As she approached she could see the girls were in danger. "Mercury bubbles!" All at once everything was concealed in fog.

"Mercury, where have you been?" Jupiter came up beside Mercury and smiled.

"I was trying to find all of you and Serenity," Ami said as a ball of dark energy came flying towards her. She was just able to move out of the way.

"You haven't found Serenity either," Venus yelled. "We must find her." She turned in the direction of the palace and took off toward the palace with the other Scouts on her heals.

"Leaving the party so soon, my love," called a voice from beyond the fog.

"Malachite, we must go find the Princess she is in danger." Venus ran up to him and tried to pull him along.

"Don't worry love. She will be found and killed like the Queen wants." His laugh chilled her to her bones.

"What are you talking about? You are supposed to help protect the moon." Venus no longer held his arm, but he had her wrist in a vise like grip.

"Of course love, but only after Beryl is the new Queen."  
"What!" Venus tried to pull away, but he was to strong.

"Come now, join me and we shall have ultimate power together. Refuse and I shall be forced to kill you," Malachite whispered into her ear.

"Never! I shall never bow down to Beryl." Venus finally pulled her arm free.

"What a pity. You surely were such a beauty." Malachite lunged at Venus, but she leapt aside.

"Venus!" The girls tried to help her, but Venus forestalled them.

"No, go and find Serenity. Now! Venus Love Chain Encircle." Venus' chain wrapped around Malachite as the other took off. Refusing to look back to their friend.

"Very noble love, but it will not save you or them." Malachite broke free of the chain. "Now time to die my love."

"Yes, but I'm taking you with me." Venus closed her eyes and held out her hand as the symbol of Venus appeared on her forehead. Sailor Venus then transformed into Princess Mina and a yellowish-orange crystal appeared in her hands.

"Ah...the beautiful Goddess of Love. It is to bad that I must kill you." Malachite smiled cruelly at Mina and raised his sword to attack.

"As you wish my heart," Mina whispered to herself as a tear fell from her eye. "Venus Power!" Princess Mina shouted as Malachite came at her. A bright light engulfed everything around them.

"NO!" Malachite screamed as Mina's power shot through him.

Princess Mina fell to the ground and her shattered crystal fell from her hands. Slowly she crawled to Malachite's side and collapsed next to him. "Oh my love, my heart forgive me for what I have done to you," Mina whispered as her life slipped away.

Malachite lifted his hand and laid it on hers. And there in the palace garden, two young lives ended to soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The other Scouts froze as a loud explosion came from where they left Venus. "Mina!"

Mercury's knees shook as she looked back. "With that big of an explosion, it must have used al of her energy. Mina's gone." Tears slipped from her eyes.

Jupiter placed a hand on Mercury's shoulder. "I know, but we need to find Serenity right now. Mina sacrificed her life so that we could save Serenity. We would be letting her down if we didn't do what she wanted us to."

"You're right, Jupiter. Let's go." Once again they were off until Mars felt an evil presence barring down on them.

"You guys, there is someone else here," Mars quickly took a fighting stance with her back to Mercury and Jupiter.

"As smart as ever I see, by beautiful firecracker," Jadeite came out form behind a broken fountain with Nephrite by his side.

"You've turned on us just like Malachite." Jupiter gave Nephrite an icy glare, but behind the ice was love and sorrow.

"Ah, but poor Malachite failed as I'm sure you can see my dear." Nephrite smiled wickedly and said, "Along with your stupid little friend."

"Well, I fear that you two will not do much better," Mars said. Her and Jupiter stepped forward and stood ready to fight.

"Mercury, go and find Serenity. We shall take care of these two." Jupiter turned and gave Mercury a fleeting smile, the last smile that she would give her dear friend.

"Right…be careful then." Mercury turned her back and took off running, in search of Serenity.

Jupiter and Mars looked at each other and smiled. Then turned their attention back to the men standing in front of them.

"Don't you worry; you shall all be together soon enough. We plan on killing you both in uncharted time." Jadeite smiled cruelly.

"Stop with your worthless comments. I will promise you this; if we are to die you shall be joining us in deaths final embrace," Mars glared daggers at Jadeite as she spoke.

Jadeite and Nephrite took this as a sign that the fight had begun and drew their swords and walked toward the two Sailor Scouts.

"Mars Flame Sword!" In Mars' hands appeared a sword made out of red steal that looked as if on fire and a ruby increased in the golden hilt.

"Jupiter Thunder Sword!" A sword that lighting bolts engraved into the blade was now in Jupiter's hands. Emeralds shown from the hilt which she held steady as small bolts of lighting danced around her and up the blade.

"Ready to die my dears?" Nephrite asked.

"Only by taking you with us." Then Mars and Jupiter charged the remaining distance. When steal met steal that was all that was heard. The four lovers fought for what would seem an endless time.

_Time to end this._ Jadeite thought ruefully. As Mars raised her sword, Jadeite thrust his sword through her chest. "Goodbye my love."

But Mars was not ready to give in and die. "Goodbye" With the last of her energy Mars brought her sword down onto her beloved. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks. "Forgive me." As one they fell to the ground beneath them. To die and lie forever in the ashes of a ruined and forgotten kingdom.

"Raye! Oh God Raye." Jupiter cried out as Mars' lifeless body hit the ground.

"Save your useless and pitiful tears for yourself." Nephrite's sword cut through the air towards Jupiter again, but this time she blocked it with such force that Nephrite was thrown off balance.

Rage filled her eyes as she looked upon her lover. Then she struck at him again, forcing him back. In her rage, Jupiter's strength over powered his.

"You were always so cute when you were angry, but I have grown tired of you and your little powers." In a final effort Nephrite lashed out with all his might, only to have Jupiter knock his sword from his hands. Shoving him with her shoulder, Jupiter had Nephrite on the ground with her sword at his throat. "Do it. I know you do not have it in you to kill me. Deep down you are a coward," Nephrite taunted her while he maneuvered a dagger out from his back.

Leaning over him, Jupiter whispered, "This is the end for you." Then drove the sword through his stomach.

Nephrite gasped and clutched at his wound. She had surprised him; she had always been able to do that. "Lita, I have something for you." Lita turned around and found herself with a dagger in her heart.

Falling to her knees, Lita withdrew the dagger and looked down on it. "I gave you this." She closed her eyes as she collapsed to the ground. "Goodbye" with her final word the Princess Lita left this world of desolation for a brighter future.


End file.
